


the savior on the bridge

by TheMagicalDinosaur



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dad Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eren Is a Little Shit, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Levi has a kid, Levi is a lawyer, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Younger Eren, eren is 18, its legal, older levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicalDinosaur/pseuds/TheMagicalDinosaur
Summary: After learning of his parents' death and the destruction of his childhood home, Eren Yeager decides to end his life. Only Levi catches him in the act and pulls him off the ledge, literally. With Levi, Eren might find that home isn't what he thought it was.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I really hope you like this first chapter! It hasn't been proof read so please alert me to any mistakes. Eren is 18 in this story, with Levi being in his late 20's-early 30's (not sure yet). If that bothers you, you probably shouldn't read this.

It dumfounded Eren how water could be hard as a rock when falling from the sky, yet so soft and soothing in a shower. His head hurt from the pellets of rain hitting his head again and again and  _ again _ . Or maybe from the abundance of thoughts swimming around in his head, slamming into his skull. 

Dark brown hair was slathered to the boy’s forehead, blocking his eyesight and generally being a nuisance. Luckily, the lanky teen had walked this path so many times that he didn’t need his sight. He knew every turn and curve, every break in the sidewalk, every homeless camp. He even knew where each crack in the sidewalk was. After so many times, the trip just became muscle memory.

His feet dragged underneath him and his posture was slumped. People who saw him must have thought he was homeless. Which, technically, he was. Along the walk, the brunette had come to realize that the beat-up sneakers on his feet are obviously  _ not  _ water resistant, considering how water squeezed out of them with every heavy step he took. 

Growing more miserable with each foot moved, Eren Yeager just wanted to get where he was going. Tears mixed with rainwater as they streamed down the 18-year-old’s face as he thought about where he was coming from, and where he was going to. Thoughts of his parents, their faces and voices, filled his mind. Sorrow and mourning gripped his heart like a steel fist. It hurt so much and he couldn’t wait for the pain to be over.

The brunette’s heartbeat sped as he got closer to his destination. He could hear the rushing water from there. 

As he reached the center of the bridge, he stopped. Seeing the rapids below, hearing nothing but the wind and rushing water, it made Eren realize just how alone he was in the world. Nobody knew where he was, or worried about him, even though it was 2 o’clock in the morning on a Tuesday, and he should be at home in bed. He thought about all the times he’d been here, standing in that spot, feeling the same emotions coursing through his body. Alone, unwanted,  _ sad _ . The same white water had been staring back at him for years, had been taunting him with the abyss hidden beneath the surface. 

He’d turned around every time though because his phone would ring and break him away from his self-destructing. It would be his parents calling, asking where he was and did he even know what time it was. They would tell him that it’s okay, they weren’t mad, just really worried. His father would tell him that they can talk about it when he gets home and his mother would tell the boy that there would a hot cup of tea and some cookies waiting for him. He could still hear their voices telling him that they loved him. 

Now, there was no call coming. There were no parents waiting for him at home. 

Hell, there was no home waiting for him at all. 

With that thought, he started climbing up onto the ledge. The stone was slippery and Eren struggled to get a grip.  _ ‘Ha, life imitating life,’ _ the boy thought. 

When he reached the top, he stopped. Seeing the height from this angle made everything feel very very real. All the pain, all the sadness, the  _ memories _ . The teenagers’ lungs started seizing and his breath came out in wheezes. Images blurred in his eyes and sounds buzzed in his ears. His hands clutched his neck and his long nails scratched the tan skin there, probably breaking the skin, but the teen could care less.  _ ‘If I just fall it’ll all be over. The pain will all end. I can see them again.’ _

With a smile gracing his face, Eren Yeager leaned forward to end his short life.

But before he could fall his tether to reality was reconnected and he was yanked down off the ledge by an arm thrown around his waist. 

“NO! NONONO! Let me go! Let me go!” the brunette kicked and swung at his savior, viciously trying to get free. Desperate to end his suffering and see his family again. 

“Stop fighting me!” yelled the man holding the struggling teen. “I don’t want to hurt you! I’m trying to help!” Eren dug his heels into the cobblestone sidewalk in an attempt to get away. After a few minutes of intense struggle, the sobbing boy finally slumped in the stranger's arms. He turned around to face the man behind him and half-heartedly hit his chest as he sobbed into the leather jacket worn by the man. The unknown male held him close to his chest and shushed him softly. “It’s gonna be okay, kid. I promise.”

The two figures stood there in the LED glow of the stranger’s headlights as rain poured down on them. As Eren’s sobs slowly subsided and his breathing slowed, the older man eventually realized that the teen had fallen asleep in his arms. 

“Oh, you’ve  _ got  _ to be fucking kidding!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren wakes up in a strange house with a man who may or may not have kidnapped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is definitely longer than the last. I hope you enjoy it!

Eren Yeager groaned as light flooded his closed eyelids. His body felt sore and ice cold. With a severe shiver, he gripped the blanket tighter around his thin form. _‘Wait a minute… Blanket?’_

A burst of energy ripped through his body and the next thing the teen knew the hard floor was slamming into his face.

“Owww…” Sitting up slowly, Eren blinked some of the sleep from his eyes. His green eyes scanned the room and he saw that he was in an unfamiliar living room. “Where the hell am I? There’s no way this is hell.” A cough startled him and searching for the source, he saw a man. A pretty… short man. The brunette cocked his head to the side and looked up at the man. “And who are you?”

“Well good morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty.” The man walked up to Eren and reached out his hand. “The name’s Levi Ackerman, and you’re a lot fucking heavier then you look, kid.”

The teen looks suspiciously at Levi’s hand and slowly scoots away from it, nervousness slowly creeping into his body. ”My name isn’t Kid.” The other man rolls his eyes and looks at Eren like he’s the stupidest person ever.

“No shit. But you haven’t really taken the initiative to introduce yourself.”

The teen face palmed himself into next week, mentally of course. He can’t show that kind of weakness to a man that might’ve kidnapped him. Instead, he glared harshly at the young-looking man. “Why should I tell you? You kidnapped me.”

There he went again with that “How are you so stupid?” look. Eren had a feeling he’d be seeing a lot of that look.  “Uh, I didn’t kidnap you. I saved your life. And then you had the audacity to pass out in my arms. You know, I could’ve just left you there in the rain and let you get hypothermia or I don’t know, actually kidnapped. But no, I dragged your heavy ass home with me.” As Levi talked, the younger man remembered the events of last night. The painful rain, the bridge, his parents. It took everything in him not to let the tears come to his eyes. Eren decided that there couldn’t be that much harm in telling the other man his name.

“My name’s Eren.” He avoided Levi’s eyes. Then he realized something. “Why am I wearing different clothes?”

“Well, Eren. I couldn’t very well leave you in the clothes you were wearing. They would’ve soaked my couch and then it would have smelt like mildew. Do you know how hard that is to get out?”

“You saw me naked?” the teen asked, embarrassed. He hated his body and didn’t want anyone seeing it. Let alone some guy he didn’t even know.

“Don’t worry kid, I stood behind you and didn’t look anywhere inappropriate. I’m not some kind of perv.” Eren’s shoulders sagged in relief. But he still wasn’t certain about this Levi guy. He didn’t look like a crazy pyscho rapist. _‘You never know though…’_

“How do I know that you don’t want to rape and kill me? Or hold me here to be your slave or something?” Levi sighed deeply, seemingly offended by Eren’s stupidity.

“If I wanted to do either of those things, I would’ve already done them. And you’re free to go whenever you want. Your clothes are in the dryer and your wallet, keys, and phone are on the kitchen counter.” The teenager watched as Levi pointed to different places around the house. Apartment? Eren didn’t really know. It was really, _really_ nice, whatever it was. The ceilings were vaulted and there were bookcases lining most of the spacious living room. From what he could see of the kitchen from his spot on the floor it was big and filled with high-end appliances. There was a huge flatscreen TV mounted to the wall in front of the couch and Eren could see multiple game consoles sitting of the entertainment center. Turning a little more his green eyes found floor to ceiling windows covering a whole wall, looking out on the most amazing view he’d ever seen. A house that was really high up then.

Realizing that Levi was waiting for a response of some sort, Eren looked back at him with shy eyes. “I don’t really have anywhere to go. I’m... My house was destroyed recently so I’ve been in some fleabag motel for a couple days.”

“Well, in that case, you can join me for breakfast and tell me more about yourself. Like why I had to pull off a ledge last night.” The teen watched as Levi walked toward the kitchen. “What do you want to eat?”

“Uh, I’ll eat whatever you make.” Eren rose from the floor and hesitantly walked toward the bar, feeling better with the counter separating him from the strange man. Taking a seat on the stool, he leaned over and watched as Levi pulled things out from the fridge. “Where are we?”

The other man pulled out a frying pan and turned on the stove before replying to him. “We’re in my house on Titan Hill.”

“Holy cow. Titan Hill?! These places are worth millions! How the heck do you afford this?”  
“I run a law firm. Ackerman and Smith.”

“Damn. That makes me feel so unaccomplished. I mean, you’re only like what 5 or 6 years older than me and you’ve already graduated law school _and_ started your own firm?”

Levi pulled some bacon off of the pan in front of him and put them on a plate before turning around looking at Eren, confusion in his eyes. He analyzed the younger man’s face and gnawed at his bottom lip. “How old are you?”

“I’m almost 19.” Levi’s eyebrows raised and he looked at the teen with disbelief. He couldn’t understand how the kid was so young. The older man thought Eren to be at least 21 or 22.

“And how old do you think I am?”

“I dunno. 23? 25?”

Levi turned backed to the stove and let out a deep chuckle.”You’re funny, kid. I’m 31.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to be shocked. The man looked so much younger than that. His small stature didn’t help much either. “Oh.”

“Yeah. So don’t beat yourself up, I’ve had way more time to get where I am now. Success takes time, kid. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

They were quiet for a long time as Eren watched Levi fly around the kitchen. Seemingly cooking a full buffet for just the two of them. By the time the older man had finally stopped cooking, eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, even crepes, covered the kitchen island and breakfast bar.  The brunette watched as Levi flung a rag over his shoulder and blew a tuff of his raven black hair out of his face.

The older man opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the front door opening and things being dropped on the floor.

“Daddy! I’m home!” a little voice sang from down the hall.

“Daddy?” Eren said looking at the man in front of him, an eyebrow raised and his mouth slightly open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, if you guys noticed any errors in my writing, please let me know. I want this story to be as good as possible for you guys!
> 
> As always, comments add 5 years to my lifespan and kudos add 1. Anything is appreciated. Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys think of any other tags that I should add to this, please let me know. Also, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try to make the others longer.
> 
> Comments add 5 years to my lifespan and kudos are amazing. Love y'all!


End file.
